A Tangled Up Love
by Miyuki Tsukada
Summary: Sakura,Tomoyo and Syaoran have been roommates for the past three years.One day,while Sakura was doing some work, she found something that wasn't supposed to be there,that could almost change Sakura forever...S & S.R & R please! Flames are accepted.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of A School Day

**A Tangled Up Love**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own CCS. CLAMP does.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my third fic! For your information, I'll be updating my second fic (Mysterious Saviors-Ayashi No Ceres) next week. I'm having my holidays now and would love to talk to you all readers! My e-mail is I have a question for all of you at the end of this story! Have fun reading and please read and review!**

* * *

**Keywords**

**Hello : Story**

**(Hello) : Author speaking/ translation in English from Chinese**

**"Hello" : Speak**

**_Hello _: Flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A School Day**

**Flashback** (Three years back)

_A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes burst into her roommate's room. She had a cheerful-looking innocent face. Her roommate was sleeping so soundly._

"_Ohayo, Syaoran!" she spoke in a cheerful voice. She tried to pull the blanket away from him but Syaoran had tucked in the blanket so tightly until Sakura let go and dropped with a bump on the floor._

_She got up again and decided to shout at him at a range of 3 cm away from him. _

"_SYAORAN LI! It's already 8 am! You need to wake up!" shouted the ten-year-old girl. The boy stirred a little._

"_Ni zhen de hen ma fan! (You are really annoying!)" Syaoran said in Chinese. Sakura didn't a single word what he had said but when she saw him tucking back to sleep, she shouted again, this time, EXTREMELY loud that can almost shake the whole building._

"_YOU BAKA! YOU'RE A LOUSY, STUPID, SELFISH PREFECT WHO IS LAZY AND DUMB! YOU KNOW YOU ARE MAKING ME LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she screamed at him and was already turning her back towards Syaoran. _

_This thing really annoyed him and he slowly got up. He took off his shirt and changed to his school uniform._

"_You really don't need to shout so loud, you know," he said as Sakura turned back. She was shocked to see Syaoran not wearing a T-shirt._

"_QUICKLY WEAR YOUR SHIRT, YOU IDIOT!" as she punched Syaoran on the face. (Sakura seems so rough, right? Not the innocent Sakura, hehehe…)_

"_What's all the noise about?" a voice came from the door. A dark blue hair (_or is itpurple? Please tell me if you know_) was leaning against the door. She was also Sakura's and Syaoran's roommate._

"_Eh! Tomoyo-san! I was just trying to deal with this brat!" as Sakura pull Syaoran's ear while Syaoran was only halfway wearing his shirt._

"_I'm leaving. See you later!" Tomoyo left with a grin on her face._

"_Hey, wait!" Sakura shouted as she tried to capture Tomoyo as she let go of Syaoran. Syaoran dropped onto the floor with a bump as he rubbed his red ear._

_Suddenly, Sakura found out that she forgot to take her schoolbag out. While Sakura ran into the house to get her bag, Syaoran left quickly without Sakura' s notice._

"_Be quick, Syao-kun! You're late!" Sakura shouted again as she grabbed her bag and rushed into Syaoran's room. She was surprised to see nobody in the room._

"_GRRRR…WHY IS THERE NOBODY WAITING FOR ME?" Sakura stomped out of the house._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

Sakura look at her watch. It was already seven minutes to eight (I don't know what time Japanese school start but mine starts at eight) in the morning. She will be having her first day of her exam on that morning. She was about to open the door when she heard Tomoyo calling her. **

"Sakura! You forgot your lunchbox!" she shouted as she waved her lunchbox at Sakura. Sakura did not turn back but just left quickly.

Suddenly, the emerald-eyed girl saw a boy skateboarding in front of her. The boy skateboard with skill as he jumped into the air and landed safely on the ground. Sakura gazed with awe.

"What are you looking at, Ying Fa? You are wasting time, you know. It's almost 8 a.m.," he skateboarded away as he passed Sakura. Sakura quickly chased after him.

"You don't need to walk so fast, little Ying, the school is only a hundred meters away from here," he looked at her. Sakura ignored him at first.

"Quit looking at me, Xiao Lang!" she shouted at him with furious eyes. Syaoran grabbed her hand and lift her up onto the skateboard. Syaoran hold her tightly. Sakura screamed.

"Put me down! Please! Put me down!" Sakura struggled out from his arms but Syaoran just took it easy and they moved all the way to school.

* * *

"I hate you, you wolf guy," she stick her tongue at him. Syaoran was frustrated. 

"You're so rude," Syaoran stick his tongue at her too. Sakura just ignored him.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want to walk home with you today?" Syaoran changed the subject.

"Oh, sure!" but then Sakura paused "Why all of sudden do you asked this question?" Syaoran laughed.

"If you don't want to then…" but Sakura suddenly said a 'yes'.

"I will walk home with you after school! So bye, Syaoran!" as she left hurriedly. Sakura thought that Syaoran would said that if Sakura don't want to walk home with him, he will walked home with some other girls. Sakura didn't want this to happen because she didn't want him to fall for other girls.

* * *

"Good mornin', Syao-kun!" someone imitated Sakura's voice. A guy with spectacles smiled at Syaoran. 

"Have a great time with your girlfriend Sakura?" he teased. Syaoran blushed but was furious with this. There were only two of them in the classroom.

"Lower down your voice, Eriol! If Meilin hears that…" he spoke softly with his finger on his lips when he felt something around his waist.

"Xiao Lang! Ni men liang ge zhai jiang se mo?(Syaoran! What are you two talking about?)" Meilin spoke in Chinese. Eriol understood what Meilin spoke as Syaoran gulped as he saw Meilin.

"Err… we two were…" he spoke when Eriol cut in.

"…about how was the exam!" Eriol said in a calm voice. Syaoran raised an eyebrow but just nodded.

"Oh…because I heard one of you talking about someone call Sakura…" she spoke as she hugged Syaoran tightly. Syaoran almost couldn't breathe because of Meilin's hug.

"Meilin! Ni ke yi fang xia ni de so?(Meilin! Could you let go of me?)" Syaoran spoke in Chinese to his cousin. Meilin slowly let go of him and closed the door behind her. When Eriol confirmed Meilin was out of sight. Syaoran sighed heavily.

"How did you know what she was saying?" Syaoran asked suspiciously at Eriol. Eriol just smiled.

"I learned a little Chinese from you. You remember how you taught me Chinese last time?" Eriol spoke. Syaoran scratched his head at first then he his forehead.

"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten! I remembered how fast you learned from me!" Syaoran laughed as Eriol nodded. Suddenly, the school bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? This is my first CCS fic so if you think this chapter is really short, I'll try to improve there. Remember to read and review and flames are always welcomed! And my question for all of you is:-**

**Would you like Meilin to be bad or good to everybody else? And do any of you know any baking recipes and what can you bake?**

**This is important for the next chapter but it won't be boring for sure! Sayonara!**

**-Akira**


	2. Chapter 2 Baking The Recipe of Love

**A Tangled Up Love**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS! Unless I'm CLAMP, then of course… but that's a different story.**

**A/N: In Chapter 1, I'm sorry I couldn't write my e-mail in the story! You have to check it in my user look-up! So sorry for the incovenience!****Oh yeah, my Chapter 1 ending seems a little too simple, right? When I finish this story, you all better tell me how's my story! The tragedy will come in either the 3rd or 4th chapter so be patient. I need more reviews! Correct me if I have any mistakes here! Now is time for me to reply to my dearest reviewers! **

**To Frosted BlossomZ:** Yeah, google seemsto be a better choice to find some baking stuff. I've updated now! Meiling with a streak of badness...hmmm...I'll think about that. Thanks for the review!

**To dbzgtfan2004 :** I haven't come to the tragedy yet! How can you say is sad? I've updated as usual. Thanks for the review! And of course...Syaoran and Sakura forever.

**To youkaigirl64 :** Thanks for the review! And I updated!

**To Kagome854003 :** Thanks for the review! Well, if quite a lot of people want Meilin to be both good and bad, then I'll make sure Meilin is. And as usual, I updated!

**And now, time to enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Baking The Recipe Of Love**

As Eriol and Syaoran quickly got out of the room and rushed to the music room, they didn't notice an auburn hair girl passing them. The girl was panting and when she reached her destination, she could hardly breathe.

"Wait for me, TOMOYO!" she shouted as she held her hands onto her knees. Tomoyo looked back only to see Sakura trying to catch her breath.

"Great! Luckily, we're in time for the cooking class! I'm going to love this thing!" as Tomoyo began to dream. Sakura finally stood up and shook Tomoyo's shoulders.

"What are you talking about? I thought you hate cooking (err…I don't think Tomoyo hates cooking but let's make this a different kind of Tomoyo)!" Sakura looked at her as Tomoyo suddenly woke up from her dream world.

"My goodness, you don't know what's going on in the cooking class?" Tomoyo spoke. Sakura innocently shook her head. Tomoyo hit her forehead.

"You're so slow to know what's going on here. Well, we're actually…" Tomoyo said in a slow tone when somebody opened the door in front of them. A girl who looked extremely neat with pretty blonde hair seemed surprised to see the two of them outside,

"Hey, you guys aren't in yet? Faster! You need to get some make-up and tie your hair with colourful ribbon!" as the girl pushed both Tomoyo and Sakura into the class. Sakura's eyes almost popped up as she dropped her jaws. She was the only one surprised to see the class that has turned from cookery to make-up room. Ribbons lying on the floor and tables with make-up powder and brushes. All the girls look really pretty indeed.

"From what I say just now…we're going to bake a chocolate cake actually for…our boyfriends! Our boyfriends are going to receive our delicious cake and praised us and hugged us and…" Tomoyo's eyes twinkle as she talked and talked excitedly. (Okay, that chocolate cake idea justseem to suit itso I felt it should be a good choice.) Sakura sighed. That explains why she was dreaming, Sakura thought. Tomoyo never had a boyfriend. There were some guys who chased her around but Tomoyo didn't care about them at all. Suddenly, Sakura became shocked.

"BOYFRIEND? No way, man! I would rather keep that cake for myself!" Sakura spoke but her mind was thinking about something else. The roommate who stays with her. 'The annoying prefect', she called him.

"Whatever, Sakura. It's now ShowTime!" Tomoyo grinned as she cleared the table full of ribbons and put all the ingredients on the table.

* * *

"Ergh…I've made a lousy mess!" Sakura shouted as she looked at the smooth chocolate cake with a little icing on the top and silver colour chocolate sticks. It was really a professional classic cake, which made Tomoyo gazed with awe. 

"Mess? There's only one small fingerprint on the side of the cake! Do you know how to judge your cake? Silly girl," as Tomoyo smacked Sakura's head. Sakura ignored Tomoyo and didn't know that Tomoyo had actually whacked her head and left, carrying her precious chocolate cake as Tomoyo followed behind her.

"A really beautiful cake you have done. May I try a piece of it?" a voice came from the window. Sakura turned and saw a golden brown hair guy with a charming looking face as he smiled at the pretty emerald-eyed girl. Tomoyo quickly took her cake, ready to serve the hottie guy.

"NO WAY," she spoke in a loud voice as she turned away. Tomoyo was surprised of Sakura's reaction but it was now Tomoyo's opportunity to do the job.

"Take some of my cake, Haru-kun!" she quickly came in front of him. Haru sweat dropped. Sakura was astonished to see Tomoyo that so interested in Haru. Sakura pulled her away.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo? You know you don't have a…" Sakura said but Tomoyo pointed her finger behind Sakura. Sakura dropped her jaws again.

"N-Nani?" Sakura answered. Each window has a girl giving to her boyfriend a piece of their cake. Then, Tomoyo turned Sakura's head to her.

"Well, if you don't want to embarrass yourself, then give this cake to this guy. He is also one of the hot guys here. I have another guy waiting in the other window!" Tomoyo hinted Sakura " hello, Takumi, would you like to try some of my cake?" as Tomoyo raced to the other window. Sakura sighed and slowly came right in front of Haru.

"I'm very sorry for how I was acting just now… well, I'll let you try a piece…" she spoke in a very soft but sweet voice. Haru blushed a little.

"Thank you. My name's Haru…I think you know my name already… you're…" he spoke in a very boyish voice with a boyish look. Sakura hesitated a little but she later overcome it.

"Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto (or is it Kimonoto? Please tell me)…" she spoke in her best girlish tone as Haru ate a piece of the smooth and delicious-looking cake.

"Hmmm… your cake is really delicious. Can I always come here to eat your food?" he spoke as he licked his lips. Sakura felt a little shock with this request but simply nodded.

"You really are a cute and pretty girl, Sakura," as he came closer to her. Sakura blushed really madly. She wished that Haru was Syaoran… how romantic that Syaoran would be…no… she can't think about that. Syaoran is so rude and bad to her. Her anger boiled as she thought about Syaoran. She didn't know that Haru was just a few inches away from her.

"KIWAHARA HAKU!" someone shouted and both Sakura and Haru were shocked. Sakura was so shocked that Haru was so close to her as she gasped and moved a few steps to the back. Haru didn't even realize what he had done. He quickly said 'goodbye' to Sakura as she saw Haru running back to his coach. Sakura smiled and blushed a little.

* * *

"So how was the meeting with Haru? Was he really cute? Did he kiss you? Or…" Tomoyo was so eager to know more. (This is absolutely not the mature Tomoyo) Sakura kept silent but later mumbled. 

"Okay. Quite. No. What else?" she looked at the blue hair girl beside her. Tomoyo was too concentrated onto Sakura's answer that she had forgotten what more to ask Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol walked back home together. Both seem so quiet as there was nothing fun in their class. But Eriol soon broke the silence. 

"I heard there was a cooking class this morning. They were making a chocolate cake…I think… And also…it's from Sakura's class…" he spoke. Syaoran didn't really pay attention to the first two lines but when he heard 'Sakura', he suddenly felt that he needed to know more about it.

"And then?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled as he continued more about the cooking class.

"And also…I heard this cake is actually specially for someone who a girl loves…" Eriol said, " somehow…I heard from Tomoyo…that Sakura actually gave the cake to a guy name Haru…" Syaoran suddenly felt quite uneasy. Haru was one year older than Syaoran and he's very good in basketball and academic work. Most girls of Haru's age had been chasing him. Had Haru chose Sakura or Sakura chose Haru?

* * *

**A/N: I think the next time I'll update will either take two weeks time or more because I'm a little busy with some preparations for my studies for next year and a lot more big projects coming in. Please read and review as usual!**

* * *

**_Preview from the next chapter_**

_"Eh? What's this?" she asked herself as she picked up the small white envelope on the floor. Full of curiousity, she opened the envelope and took out the item inside the envelope._

* * *

**This is just a bonus dialogue, which is absolutely out of this story.**

**Akira Ruyiko: Hey…have you somehow fallen in love with Haru?**

**Sakura: Course not! (Blush)**

**Syaoran: If you have fallen in love with Haru…I swear I'm going to kill you…**

**Sakura: Oh! Sorry!(realize her mistake)**

**Syaoran: That's better! (smile)**

**Akira Ruyiko: Syaoran, if you torture Sakura again…I'll kick you out of this story…(evil grin)**

**Syaoran: Oh…Sorry!**

**Sakura: Hehehe…(evil grin)**


	3. Chapter 3 All Because Of A Small Thing

**Disclaimer : I really don't own CCS! This fic's MINE! But the characters are CLAMP's.**

**IMPORTANT TO READ : I'm really sorry if I have anygrammaror spelling mistakes. I'll try to improve. Flames and constructive criticism are always welcomed.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates! Very sorry! Next time, I'll update in a week's time! Anyway, Chapter 4 is almost ready. Really sorry! It's going to be the beginning of the holidays but I'm still busy. I'll try to find sometime to write and at the same time, I'm having a writer's block. And this story might reach up to 10 chapters. Tell me how the story goes after you read it! And please read and review! **

**To Vicky's Sparks :** I'm so happy you enjoy my story! Thanks for the review!

**To youkaigirl64 :** You reviewed both my chapters! I think you're the first person who did that and I'm really happy. So Sakura's sur name is Kinomoto...I get mix up with Kimonoto...I'm a little forgetful you know. And I got this Haru name from Rave. I didn't realize it's spring! Thanks for telling me that! Maybe I'm going to change his name. Thanks for the review!

**To jillete : **Thank you for your compliment. Thanks for the review!

**To Sparkly Faerie :** The tragedy's really lame if you want to know. You see this chapter and that is how it started. But I'm making Sakura going to jump out of the building. But happy ending for sure! Thanks for the review!

**To The Ultimate Angel Of Good And Evil :** STELLA! Your username is too long! And please, why evil? And I think I like TwinXstellasolaria better. And I've never see you talking or doing the Season 5! And I'm talking about comments about my story not mosquito, lol! But nevermind, thanks for the review!

**To twinxbloomsparx :** The late review is not a problem anyway as long you reviewed. And my story will be about Flora's Diary, okay? Keep that in mind. Bonus story? So you are the first one to talk about it in the review, but I findthe bonus thinglame! And I reviewed you! Thanks for the review!

**To Akira Bloom93 : **Either in this chapter or chapter 4. Didn't I say that tragedy comes in these chapters in my last chapter? And the bonus thing, for me I find it lame. And thank you for the compliment! Thanks for the review too!

**And time to enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : All Because Of One Small Thing**

Sakura skipped happily back home as she recalled back the meeting with Haru. The more she thought about it, the more she blushed. She was holding a big box of her cake with only four pieces left inside. The other four have been given to Haru and Tomoyo while these four pieces of cake were for Syaoran and her. The cake was divided fair and square.

"I'm home, everyone!" she banged into the house. She was surprised to see Syaoran no reaction to her but she was even more surprise to see Eriol in the house.

"Oh…hi Sakura…me and Syaoran were talking about some project…oops, I guess I've to go now. Bye, Syaoran," Eriol spoke and then he whispered something into Syaoran's ear.

"Just be normal. I think that thing she's holding is for you! She really cares about you so don't be rude or mad at her. I'm going!" and Eriol left quietly. For a moment or two, Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other. They didn't know what to talk about or to start with.

"Erm…w-what's that thing you're holding?" The boy spoke. The girl slowly put the box on the table.

"This," she spoke in a very formal tone "is my delicious…no…just add a bit more… MY scrumptious, precious, most delicious and once in a blue moon chocolate cake for me…and for you," as her voice became softer and softer. She opened the box and he took a peek in the box. Syaoran first didn't know how to react.

"So Sakura does care about me…and what happen to the other four of her cake? Did she give all of them to Haru? No…or maybe three pieces? She doesn't even know him and she gave it to him? Ergh…" Syaoran thought to himself. Anger boiled in him.

"Hmmm…tasty and delicious…" when she noticed that Syaoran was staring at the cake but not eating it. Notice something was wrong, she shook his shoulders.

"Xiao Lang…is everything okay? Syaoran, answer me!" Sakura asked him worriedly. The amber-eyed guy snapped out from his thoughts and put a fake smile to Sakura, which made Sakura suspicious.

"No…everything's fine…" he took a piece of cake and ate it. It was really delicious, I mean, like heavenly chocolate cake. Syaoran kept eating but Sakura knew Syaoran was hiding something from her.

"So…how was the cake?" she asked. Syaoran gave two thumbs-up. But Sakura still wasn't satisfied.

"Hey…I'm asking for your opinion and you just gave me these thumbs-up? More compliments! I had to make the cake three times so that it will be a perfect one, you know!" she laughed. Syaoran shook his head but gave as much compliments as he can like a slave to a witch.

* * *

Sakura almost forgot that her final exam was coming nearer and nearer. She had trouble memorizing the dates of the history years and wanted help. She didn't want to disturb her best friend and so when it was almost two weeks before the exam, she studied right after she came back to school till midnight or maybe up to 2 am. That had explained why below her eyes were wrinkles like black pouches. 

Tomoyo was really worried of Sakura but every time when Tomoyo wanted to help Sakura, Sakura just said:-

"I don't want to trouble you."

"But Sakura…"

"No buts. Anyway, it's my problem for not studying long time ago."

"…"

And so Tomoyo kept blaming herself when Sakura's not aroundthat it's her own fault that she herself can't help the poor Sakura.

But in Syaoran's case, it's a different story. When Syaoran came to help her in her studies, Sakura just can't refuse for she would love to sit beside him. It's not that she didn't like Tomoyo. She cared for Tomoyo but sitting beside Syaoran was like a dream come true for this auburn hair girl because Sakura wasn't the same class with Syaoran and during school time, they rarely bumped into each other.

"So every night, I'll teach you from 8-10 p.m. It's better to get a good night's sleep."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…huh? What just happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm just telling you that I'm going to give you lessons starting from tomorrow onward from 8-10pm."

"Oh…okay then. Nite, Xiao Lang." _HELL YEAH! I'M GONNA GET TO SIT BESIDE HIM FOR A WEEK! I'M GONNA LOVE THIS!_

"Nite."

When Tomoyo just came passing by Sakura's room and took a peek inside, she saw the blushing girl and the hot guy sitting together like teacher and student and so Tomoyo didn't mind it at all.

But the worst is yet to come.

* * *

THREE DAYS BEFORE THE EXAM. 9.46 PM.

Tomoyo told Sakura that she(Tomoyo) was going to sleep. Half an hour later, someone banged into the house and you could here huffing and puffing and panting and there came in a messy chestnut hair guy into Sakura's room. Sakura almost screamed cuz she thought this guy was some burglar or something.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura. I forgot to take something from a shop…"

"LI XIAO LANG (That's the only Chinese words Sakura knows)! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW! IF YOU DON'T GO BATHING NOW, I AM SO GOING TO…"

"O-okay…fine!" and he rushed out of the room. Sakura look at all the mess Syaoran made when he came into her room. Sweat, dirt, dust, hair…

"S-S-Sakura…is…everything o-okay?" came a worried answer outside her room.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan! A stupid idiotic jerk wolf just came into my room! You can go to sleep now."

"Oh…I'm so glad you're safe." And Tomoyo walked back and closed her room door quietly. Sakura took a mop from the toilet (there are two toilets here) and mopped the mess when she spot something beside the mess.

"Eh? What's this?" she asked herself. She picked up the object on the floor that happened to be a small square envelope. On the envelope was a sentence saying 'PRIVATE PROPERTY: DO NOT TOUCH'. _I don't think Syaoran would mind if I just opened it. After all, I'm his roommate and he won't care much if it was I._

And so she opened this little white envelope and there it was---a photo. And this photo had a picture of him in a cap, a white shirt, a sporty jacket and brown baggy pants in front of one of the Seven Wonders of the world.. _I will secretly keep his picture! He looks so cool… _And so she kept it away and quickly swept the entire dirt and dust on the floor looking really happy ---NOT! 

The description of how Syaoran look in the picture was real but Syaoran wasn't alone in that picture he was---WITH A GIRL. A much prettier girl that was what Sakura thought to herself. But the girl wasn't much better than Sakura. She looked more like a spoilt child with sunglasses on her head and a white blouse and pink miniskirt. She was putting her arms around Syaoran's neck that was making anger boiled in Sakura.

Syaoran was neither smiling nor sulking in the picture. He was just---normal. He just seems not to care with the surrounding around him. And didn't even care a girl hugged him while they took a picture.

Sakura was so angry that she decided to tear the picture but she---didn't have the heart to do it. Sakura put the envelope on her roommate's (Syaoran's) table. She was depressed.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Few months ago**

_The amber-eyed guy packed his clothes and things into his luggage and was ready to go. When he began to open the door._

"_Xiao Lang!" a girl with two buns on her hair jumped onto the guy and hugged him. They lied flat on the floor. The cheeky girl smiled at him._

_"You ready to leave, darling?" she smiled. Syaoran sweat dropped and pushed away Meilin and stood up. He was so frustrated._

_Syaoran was suppose to go to the trip with his family but suddenly Meilin bugged in when the guy and his family talked about their family plans for the holiday. And Meilin begged Xiao Lang's mother so that she _(Meilin)_ could follow he and his family for a holiday. His mother said it's all right because she was his cousin. And so Syaoran didn't say anything._

* * *

_Sakura was just walking back home after her cheerleading practice in the school field. She saw Syaoran going into a grand Black Mercedes car. At first, Sakura thought it was a kidnapping case but when she saw Syaoran walking into the car with a travel luggage, Sakura sighed with relief and walked back home._

* * *

_At China,_

_"Li Xiao Lang! Wo men ke yi ee chi pai zao? (Syaoran Li! Can we take pictures together?)" the black hair girl pulled his sleeve as they passed by the one of the Seven Wonders of the world. But before he could answer, his mom said yes and Syaoran felt like hell. He will be in the picture with a stupid annoying brat? _

_"Now Xiao Lang, don't you suck or do silly actions unwanted in a photo. Why not be normal as though nothing has ever happened?" his mother advised him. Syaoran just obeyed. And somehow he unwittingly let Meilin put her arms around his neck._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Syaoran came back to Sakura's room only to find it locked. There was a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign in the front of her room. And he slowly walked back to the room. Suddenly, he saw the small envelope on his table and checked to see whether it really was the photo. Syaoran remembered he didn't go into his room since he came back home. _OMG! Sakura saw it! Now how am I going to explained this to her?_

* * *

**Flashback**

_Syaoran was drinking a bottle of Pepsi Twist when his hand phone rang. The hand phone screen shown an unknown call but he just answered the phone._

_"Hello, Syaoran Li speaking."_

"_Good evening to you, Mr. Li. This is the Kodak Photo Shop. It's been more than a month since you sent your photos to develop and you still haven't collect your photos yet. This will be your last day to collect it."_

"_Oh, crap! When are you going to close your shop, miss?"_

"_In five minutes. We won't accept any delays."_

"_Oh, okay! Thank you! I'm coming!"_

_And as Syaoran looked at the watch, he saw the clock was five minutes to 9.30 p.m. Syaoran suddenly realize that he was just ten meters away from the photo shop._

* * *

"_Here are your photos, sir. 35 dollars, please," the lady in the shop spoke. Syaoran paid and saw the photo of him and Meilin. _

"_Erm…miss, I think I need a special square envelope to put in this photo," he said to the lady. The lady took the envelope without asking why he needed it. _(cuz I heard some people will asked why you need this and that)

_"Please come again and have a nice day, sir,"_ (You don't expect to call him kid, rite? I know he's thirteen! Let's just say the lady's fifteen)_ the lady bowed politely and so he left.  
Syaoran dug for a pen in his pocket and found one. He wrote 'PRIVATE PROPERTY : DO NOT TOUCH'. Syaoran didn't want Sakura to know about this photo because he was afraid that she might hate him.  
_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sakura felt like Syaoran had no interest for her. Syaoran didn't even show any emotions for her at all. It seemed like he treated her just as---a friend. Just a friend. And Sakura felt that it'd be the last hours that she can love Syaoran.

* * *

**A/N: I think I might be revising one if the chapters in this story...but I'll inform all of you about it in the next chapter! I'm writing new stories now and at the same time listening to the song 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys. But I'll somehow be inserting a song lyrics in one of my chapters here. Take a guess what'll it be (the song) ! And please read and review!**

* * *

_Preview from the next chapter_

_Sakura slapped Syaoran right in front of Meilin and Eriol. Meilin grinned evilly but Eriol was shocked of what Sakura had done. A guy in a motorcycle was waiting for Sakura. But before Sakura left, she whispered somethig to Syaoran._

* * *

Another bonus dialogue from me! 

Syaoran: Erm...excuse me, miss, may I speak to the author of this story?

Akira: I am.

Sakura:OMG! The author's a...

Everyone(the characters of this story) except Akira:LADY?

Akira: Why?

Eriol: Akira's a guy's name! And you're a girl?

Akira: Who cares, I think the name's girlish.(no offence to those who are called Akira)

Syaoran: Miss, why must an OC be in this story?

Akira: OC make nicer story. Someone like Haru.

Syaoran: (glare at Haru) So that means Haru will take Sakura?

Akira: Yeah.

Sakura and Syaoran: NOOOOO!

Everybody except Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

Akira: Just kiddinglah...


	4. Chapter 4 Not an update Gomen nasai!

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE AND PAGE TO SEE WHAT I SAID ABOUT MY STORY! GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!

Miyuki


End file.
